


Everybody's Gotta Start Somewhere

by Lyndisty



Series: Avengers-land Fills [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Eureka
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndisty/pseuds/Lyndisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard's friend has a crazy idea.  A short WWII-Era crossover for Mission 2, Challenge 2 at Avengers-land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Gotta Start Somewhere

As was usually the case with Howard Stark, Steve heard the man arguing long before he turned the corner into the weapons lab. "It's a crazy plan, Trevor. You'll never get them to agree. They need every bit of whatever money they can scrounge up to actually fight this war. They're not gonna just throw a bunch of it at you so you can start some kind of anti-war brain trust, and you're nuts if you think they will."

"Oh, for...it's not anti-war, Howard, I've explained that at least a dozen times. I'm not some kind of pinko, after all. I just think that we could be doing so much more to advance our own causes if we could get all the right people in the same place and working on the same projects. There's nothing about my plan that doesn't allow for defense work! And I would have thought that you, of all people...oh, hello." Steve froze in the doorway, feeling kind of sheepish about intruding on the conversation.

Howard turned to see him. "Steve! Good to see you've figured out your way around the place. May I introduce my very, very crazy colleague, Dr. Trevor Grant? He's on energy research. And he wants to start some kind of commune for scientists somewhere out in the Pacific Northwest. Tell him it's crazy talk, Steve!"

"Steve? Steve Rogers? Oh, my. Glad to meet you. Howard does nothing but talk about you, ninety-five percent of the time. Glad I finally got to clap eyes on you, sport, before I shipped back Stateside. And it's not a commune, is what I've been trying to tell Howard, but he just won't listen. What's so bad about wanting to get a whole load of geniuses in one place to work together, I ask?"

"It's, ah, nice to meet you, Dr. Grant. And, uh, in theory, I guess...it's a good idea? But..."

"But what, Steve?" Howard wheedled.

"In my experience, wouldn't that sort of...increase the chance that something really, really big will blow up for no good reason?"

Stark and Grant stared at Steve, turned to each other, and started laughing hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a Eureka crossover for this challenge, but wanted to avoid the obvious Stark-Stark connection. Thankfully, the WWII-era founding backstory gave me another angle. But you just _know_ that eventually Trevor convinced Howard to throw some cash his way...and that fifty-some years later Howard's eerily similar nephew ended up as head of Global Dynamics.


End file.
